


Welcome to the Modern World

by KennaxVal



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Welcome to the Modern World

Hannah squeezes Eleanor’s hand on the train. It’s their first trip anywhere outside of Harfield, and they’re going to Manhattan so that Eleanor can experience the modern world.

“Eleanor,” Hannah says warmly to her, “this will be just a day trip, and we’ll be back in our dorm before you know it. But the moment it’s all too much for you, I want you to let me know, so we can leave right away.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Eleanor replies, “but it’s time I stopped hiding and faced the new world. It may be scary,” she looks longingly into Hannah’s eyes, “but this is a time and place where we can be together without fear of persecution. I’d gladly trade the certainty of Braidwood Manor for that.”

Hannah presses her lips to Eleanor’s forehead, then her nose, finally her lips. They pay no mind to the other occupants of the train and instead lose themselves to each other.

“I love you,” Hannah says as they pull away.

Eleanor pauses for a moment, summons her courage and finally says, “I love you, too.”

Hannah laughs. “I guess it’s still hard to get used to a more enlightened world.”

“Indeed,” Eleanor agrees, “I know it’s silly to feel still hesitant to express myself, but I suppose these things are engrained in one.”

Hannah rests her head on Eleanor’s shoulder, “I know. You just need time to adjust.”

***

Stepping out of Penn Station, Eleanor’s eye is drawn to the Empire State Building. “Oh my,” she whispers to herself. Her breath quickens at the mammoth structure towering over the city.

Before she takes a step back, she is caught by Hannah, who wraps her arms around Eleanor and plants a kiss on her lips. “Eleanor, you know I love you, but you gotta play it cool while you’re here. You don’t want to telegraph to the whole city that you don’t belong.”

“Yes, of course,” Eleanor says with a nod, then looks around. “So, my love, where pray tell is our first stop?”

***

The day is spent mainly avoiding the tourist traps so the lovers can enjoy a leisurely day, observing the sites and people watching. Springtime makes for the perfect time to walk Central Park and take in the natural beauty within the city.

Happily, Eleanor walks the park, eager to enjoy the break from the largely modern city that surrounds them. Near the lake, Hannah stops her to watch the pleasant scene of people rowing in the water.

“Is everything all right, my love?” A concerned Eleanor asks, “your hands are shaking.”

Eleanor worries about Hannah, who pauses for a breath then composes herself. “My beautiful Eleanor,” Hannah starts, “you come from one world, I from another. But soon we’ll graduate and more than anything, I want us to build a new world together.”

Tears form in Eleanor’s eyes as Hannah gets on one knee, and reveals a sparkling diamond ring. “Eleanor Waverly, will you be my wife?”

“Oh, goodness me,” Eleanor tearfully says, then pulls Hannah up for a kiss, “I will most certainly marry you.” She kisses Hannah again, “thank you, my love. Thank you. I’m so happy, I honestly don’t know what to do with myself.”

They share a wordless embrace, each beat of their hearts makes a promise of everlasting love.

***

“Here we are,” Hannah states as they enter the restaurant, “my favorite place to get a drink in Manhattan.”

As they enter the establishment, a strong, but pleasing smell of food and drinks wafts into their noses. What was once a notch above a dive bar has become a classy eatery.

“Welcome to the Cordonian,” the Maitre’D says with a friendly look on his face, “how may I help you?”

“My fiancee and I have a reservation for two at the King Liam table,” Hannah says barely able to look away from Eleanor, whose eyes go wide, then relax when she remembers her current setting.

“Congratulations,” he says warmly, “thank you for celebrating with us.”

“I feel so dreadful,” Eleanor says as she clutches onto Hannah’s arm while they sit, “to think I’m still anxious about how society will view us.”

“It’s ok,” Hannah says with a laugh, “as long as your happy, that’s all that matters.”

“I truly am,” Eleanor assures her. She pauses, looking around the restaurant. “Why is this place called ‘The Cordonian?’”

“See that?” Hannah asks as she points to the picture of a woman not much older than her, “that’s Riley Greaves. She used to be a waitress here, before leaving for Cordonia to be a duchess. We’re sitting at the table where she and King Liam met.”

“How lovely,” Eleanor says.

“It really is,” Hannah continues, “so now this place rebranded itself as a historical site of US-Cordonia relations. If you look around, you’ll see artifacts dating back to the days of The Five Kingdoms. And there’s even an exhibit of the early days in their alliance with England. I imagine you’ll want to see that.”

“Well… I suppose I would.” Is all that Eleanor can muster.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Eleanor says with her smile returning, “very much so. I just miss my home, and I’ve been thinking if it would be possible to see it before we wed.”

“Well, money is pretty tight,” Hannah responds, “but I did see a promotion for a group tour of Europe. It would also include a stop in Cordonia, and we would need to take some friends with us, but it would allow us to see England. Even if only for a few days.” Hannah sees Eleanor’s eyes shine brightly. “Would you like me to ask Kaitlyn and her friends to join us?”

Eleanor kisses Hannah in response. The two lovers enjoy the rest of their night and head back to Hartfield, ready for one more trip before their wedding in the modern world.


End file.
